Textos de Sombra
by SchauenSturme
Summary: Serie de viñetas y drabbles de antes, durante y después de la guerra, que giran alrededor de esta, los amores imposibles por su causa y los lazos que forma. Basado en los poemas de Alejandra Pizarnik googleenla


Textos de Sombra

_**Textos de Sombra**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados, así como el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y la historia base de este fic surgieron de alguna borrachera de nuestra amada escritora inglesa, Jotacá, autora de la saga de Harry Potter. Los poemas pertenecen a la poetiza argentina Alejandra Pizarnik (1936-1972), así como el título de la historia, que surge de la publicación homónima del año 1982, su obra póstuma. La trama y ciertos Original Characters son de mi completa autoría, y preferiría no tener que reclamarle a nadie que me incluya en su disclaimer a último momento.**_

_¡Hola! Aquí llego yo con una serie de viñetas o quien sabe qué que surgió de mi mente enfermiza en uno de esos momentos que suelo llamar "estoy-falta-de-cigarrillos-delirando-escuchando-música-leyendo-poesía-insomne-o-todo-junto". _

_No sé qué resultará (siempre que empiezo algo, no sé qué resultará, pero…), y solo lo subo para poder recibir las críticas correspondientes (nadie se digna traducir mi caligrafía). _

_Espero sus RRs, no importa si es para lanzarme tomates, flores, zapatos, sillas, balas de cañón, etc._

_Ya que esto surge de las poesías de mi amada Alejandra, no sugeriré ninguna canción con la que acompañar los diferentes capítulos._

_Lo único que puedo advertirles, antes de que empiecen a leer… _

_Esta es una serie de relatos oscuros, basados en amores imposibles y crímenes de guerra, en muertes y ausencias. En todos esos dolores que cubrieron las ficticias existencias de nuestros adorados personajes durante la Noche Eterna que abarcó una lucha implacable contra el Señor de las Tinieblas._

_También debo aclarar, antes de marcharme y para no sentirme culpable luego, que la idea de escribir en base a un poema surgió de la bella prosa de Raven, la autora de "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada", fanfic dramionero que vio la luz en base al libro de Neruda que fue bautizado, antes, nunca y quizá después, de igual manera._

_Raven es una escritora genial, una prosista magnífica, una de las mejores fickers que he tenido la suerte de leer. Y, como ya ha sido plagiada (aunque la chica que parafraseó casi todo el primer capítulo de este hermoso fic haya alegado una memoria fotográfica antinatural), no quiero hacerla pasar por la misma mala experiencia otra vez, aunque este fic halla nacido en el seno de otros poemas y con otros personajes. Ah, claro. No dejen de leer "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" (los poemas de Neruda, si no los leyeron, y el fic de Raven, a los dos me refiero)._

_Adelante, lean. Y no olviden que darle al Go! Al final de su lectura no les causa ningún mal. Inclusive, dicen algunos, adelgaza. Al que escribe, espero, porque a mí no me conviene adelgazar (hace poco logré salir de la franja que abarca a los anoréxicos, estoy muy orgullosa de ello y prefiero que mis amigos no vuelvan a querer matarme por "ser una suicida", gracias)._

_Me acabo de dar cuenta, con horror, que escribí una apertura __**larguísima**__, así que me limito a retirarme con las sabias palabras de algún anónimo desconocido que ya se ha perdido en la niebla del olvido. _

"_La __autora no se responsabiliza de los daños causados en su__ lectura" (véase: ...empresa...recorrido...)  
_

_Ale, ¡a leer!_

_**Laberintos o.O**_

**1: ****Moradas**

Aún puedo recordarlo todo, con asombrosa claridad, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Mucho tiempo, diez años para ser exactos. Años que se sucedieron con agonizante lentitud, como si intentaran hacer mas larga mi estadía en este infierno que es mi morada.

Y también, el refugio de los recuerdos. Ellos se van, a cazar memorias dolorosas, lacerantes, y regresan luego con sus presas. No les importa si la sangre de sus cuerpos todavía latentes corre cual ríos por el suelo sucio. Ellos siempre regresan, con sus víctimas entre los dientes y grandes ojos fijos mirándome, atravesándome, quemándome.

Con ellos retorna esa noche funesta. Se aparece con horrible nitidez frente a mis ojos cansados de ver el vacío. Y aunque lo intente, permanece allí, a mi lado, torturándome, hasta que el dolor me arrastra a la inconciencia.

**En la mano crispada de un muerto, (…)**

Es imposible olvidar. Olvidar el cielo oscuro, la luna llena, el rugido de la motocicleta cruzando el firmamento estrellado. Olvidar el terror, la culpa, la furia, al saber que todo ese tiempo había estado equivocado.

¿Cómo borrar de mi mente las llamas que desfallecían entre los escombros? ¿Cómo hacer para que se vaya de mi carne el olor a muerte y traición? ¿Cómo lograr que se desvanezcan los ecos inexistentes de sus gritos?

Porque, aunque no estuve allí, se que gritaron. Se gritaron que se amaban, le gritaron en la cara, a Él, que no le tenían miedo. Quizá James le gritó a Lily que corriera, y se quedó para escupirle al Tenebroso su desprecio. Quizá Lily le gritó que estaba equivocado, que no tenía que matar al pequeño, que la matara a ella.

Nunca lo sabré. Sólo tengo esos recuerdos. La mano blanca, grácil, de la bella Lily aferrando, aún después de muerta, crispada, el borde de las mantas que cubrían a su hijo.

**En la memoria de un loco, (…)**

Probablemente esta pasión por atormentarme que tiene mi memoria sea sólo un síntoma de que, al fin, el aislamiento y la depresión han conseguido hacerme perder la cordura.

Ni siquiera mis trucos baratos logran alejar la niebla de mis carceleros, que se me cuela en las venas y va corroyendo todos mis recuerdos, menos esa noche.

Es así, no pude evitarlo. Tantos años en prisión, sin más que mi memoria para vivir. Al fin me he convertido en otro loco. Uno que, a pesar de la culpa y la memoria, ha vivido aquí más que ningún otro.

Aunque solo ansíe morir.

**En la tristeza de un niño, (…)**

¿Cómo desearía vivir, después de todo, si mi conciencia me echa en cara a cada momento que mi estupidez fue la que dejó huérfano a un niño, destrozados cientos de corazones, muertos a dos héroes?

La culpa me quema. El último sonido del que tengo verdadera conciencia es ese llanto apagado por los pliegues de la mantita celeste que lo envolvía.

¿Sabría ya que sus padres estaban muertos? ¿O sólo el presentimiento del mal en el aire cercano causaba sus lágrimas?

Mi ahijado. Por mi culpa, sólo por mi culpa, sus padres murieron. Murieron jóvenes, murieron héroes. Murieron dejando a un niño sólo, sin nadie más en el mundo que este perro triste que jamás podría haberle dado la felicidad que merecía.

Al menos estoy aquí, en la perrera del averno, mientras él tiene, seguramente, la libertad que merece. Porque fue hijo de héroes, y un héroe por derrocar al asesino peor de todos, por acabar tan niño con su reinado de terror.

Un héroe, sí. Un héroe que podría haber vivido feliz, con sus padres, si yo no fuera un idiota. Si no lo hubiera sido. Ya no tendré oportunidad de equivocarme más.

**En la mano que busca el vaso,  
en el vaso inalcanzable,  
en la sed de siempre.**

Mi último error fue perseguir a esa rata asquerosa. Fue dejarme llevar por el odio y el alcohol hasta su trampa. Fue dejarlo escapar.

Si lo hubiera matado y por eso estuviera aquí, encerrado, no me molestaría. Pero, idiota y ebrio, no pude siquiera consumar mi venganza.

Tampoco merecía la muerte ese mal nacido. Solo una agonía lenta y dolorosa. Como la que sufro yo ahora, o mil veces peor…

Traicionó a sus amigos. Peor traición fue la mía al desconfiar del lobo herido, al creer en las mentiras del espía y no en la mirada del siempre confiable Lunático.

Me equivoqué. Y no soy el único que lo está pagando. Sólo que, aquí, en esta oscuridad sin límites y tan pequeña, solo alterada por las vibraciones del aire viciado, me atrevo a tener el egoísmo de creer que soy el que mas sufre.

La culpa es mi morada.


End file.
